Free Pass
by rnoele
Summary: Summary: Kurt, Blaine and the New Directions girls are at a sleepover when a game of Truth or Dare threatens to ruin everything. Spoiler alert: Mentions of Cooper Anderson and his upcoming role. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Once a month the Glee club girls, and of course Kurt and Blaine, got together for an epic sleepover featuring cheesy chick-flicks, piles of junk food, and a few choice adult beverages. By 11pm they had already finished watching the newest Nicholas Sparks movie and the grand majority of the group was feeling a pleasant buzz from the mixed drinks Rachel had concocted.

Rachel took a sip from her glass before quieting the group…"Let's play a game!"

Kurt glared at Rachel…"No..no 'games' Rachel. We really don't need a repeat of this infamous kiss."

"Hey, its only infamous because you keep bringing it up." Blaine said swatting at Kurt playfully. "And besides the only one I want to be kissing is you." He said puckering his lips and placing a sloppy kiss on Kurt's face.

"Alright, cool your jets hobbit. If its too early for me and Brits to get our mack on its sure to early for you and Kurt to get yours on…now Berry what game did you have in mind?" Santana asked twirling a pretzel stick between her fingers.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rachel shouted excitedly.

The group rang with a chorus of agreements. The game started simple enough a few truths asking the players their biggest fears, biggest turn ons, or whether or not they would make out with certain people at McKinley. But as the game progressed so did the flow of alcohol and by round 3 of questions everyone in the group was pleasantly drunk.

"Ok…ok… Kurt truth or dare." Sugar slurred.

Kurt bit his lip and concentrated hard…"Ummm truth…"

"Ok, who are the three people you would cheat on Blaine with?" Sugar asked with a sly smile.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Unfair question pass."

"No, not allowed Hummel. You have to answer." Santana purred.

Kurt looked at Blaine silently pleading with him to get him out of this mess.

Blaine shook his head knowing what Kurt wanted…."Sorry love, I want to hear this."

"Fine.." Kurt pouted. "But Blaine isn't allowed to hold this against me. Promise?" He asked eying Blaine.

"Scouts honor." Blaine smiled holding up three fingers.

"You were never a boy scout…and anyway that is the girl scouts sign."

Blaine let out hearty laugh…"Ok, you caught me. But you still have to answer."

Kurt stuck out his tongue at Blaine before looking up at the ceiling. "Ok, well first is Taylor Launter, but Blaine already knew that."

Blaine nodded in agreement while taking another sip of his drink.

"Ughh, that is no fun. Who are your other two?" Quinn piped in.

"Ewan McGregor." Kurt said with a blush.

"Wait…" Blaine said looking at Kurt with confusion. "Is that why Moulin Rouge is your favorite movie?"

Kurt tried his best to poker face but instead crumbled into a fit of laughter bending over and laying his head in Blaine's lap. "I am sorry B, but he is so pretty. And his voice…oh his voice!"

Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's hair and laughed as well. "Well, I know what movie I am destroying when we get home."

"No!" Kurt shot up from Blaine's lap. "Please don't B!"

Blaine just laughed.

"Kurt, focus. You have one more!" Santana prodded.

"Ok fine…Blaine has no idea about this one. But do you guys know who Cooper Anderson is? He is on that cop show on cable."

The girls nodded in affirmation.

"Ya…he is my third. He is…he is well you girl know. He is everything."

Kurt didn't see Blaine's face pale at the mention of Cooper's name. He didn't see his boyfriends hands start to shake or his eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Ok, now that torture is over I get to ask Blaine his three people!" Kurt said excitedly turning around to face his boyfriend. His face fell when he saw Blaine near tears.

"Blaine, what's wrong." Kurt said making a grab for Blaine's face.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hands back down "I….I got to go." He stammered.

"Blaine…wait. I'm…" But before Kurt could finish Blaine had already pushed off the floor and was running out of Rachel's room and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face as he ran out of the Berry's household.

He knew he shouldn't be mad at Kurt. Kurt didn't know….but Blaine couldn't help but feel the all two familiar sting of rejection pulsing through his veins. He ran to the end of the block before his breath became too labored and he sank down onto the curb.

He let his head fall into his hands as his body began to shake with tears. He cried for a few minutes before he heard the soft sound of footsteps approach him and felt a gentle hand land upon his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up with tear stained cheeks at saw that Kurt was looking down at him with tears in his own eyes.

"Blaine…I am sorry. I shouldn't have answered that question. It was stupid. I am so sorry… Please don't be mad at me." Kurt babbled.

"No…Kurt. Just sit down." Blaine said patting the space beside him.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and let out a sigh. "Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

"Yes you did. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." Blaine said sourly.

Kurt looked down at the ground and let out a soft sob.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair. "Shit…I am sorry Kurt. It's just. It's my fault I never told you."

"Told me what Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip before looking into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt…you said your last choice for who you would cheat on me with…was Cooper Anderson."

Kurt nodded as he wiped away a tear from Blaine's cheek. Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "Cooper Anderson….Cooper is…well he is my brother."

Kurt sucked in a harsh breathe of air. "What?"

"I am sorry I never told you I just don't like it getting out there. But my brother is famous Hollywood actor Cooper Anderson."

"What…you have a brother?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yes." Blaine said softly.

"And your brother is Cooper Anderson."

"Kurt, I know you are a bit drunk right now but I don't think it is that hard to understand." Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt didn't laugh instead his stood up shakily from the curb and proceeded to walk back towards Rachel's house.

Blaine stood up and began to chase after Kurt. "Kurt!'

Kurt spun around. "What Blaine?" He spat.

"Don't walk away from me!" Blaine said biting back his own anger.

"Why shouldn't I…we have been dating over a year Blaine! And I didn't know you had a brother! What else don't I know about you…do you have other siblings, are you really 18, is your name really Blaine Anderson?"

"Kurt, god you just don't understand!" Blaine shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"What Blaine, what don't I understand? Why you lied to me?" Kurt said accusingly.

"I only lied because I was sick of people using me to get to Cooper. I am sick of being overshadowed by Cooper. I am sick of people being in love with Cooper instead of me!" Blaine said his fists balled at his sides and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered before stepping closer to Blaine and uncurling Blaine's fist and intertwining their fingers together. "I know that I said I would cheat on you with Cooper. But I really didn't mean it."

"But you said it….you still fell in love with Copper. Everybody always loves Cooper." Blaine sniffed.

"No, there is only one Anderson I am in love with."

Blaine looked up at Kurt his eyes shinning with tears.

"Who?"

"His name is Blaine Thomas Anderson, he is 18 years old, he has an older brother but I don't really care about him. I love Blaine and Blaine is my everything." With that Kurt pulled Blaine into his chest and placed soft kisses into his hair.

Blaine sank into Kurt's embrace and hummed in contentment. He pulled back slightly, placing a kiss onto Kurt's lips.

"Promise you won't run off and have sex with Cooper when he comes home in two weeks."

"Wait..I am going to meet Cooper Anderson in two weeks? The COOPER ANDERSON!" Kurt said in a mock fangirl voice.

"Shut up and kiss me." Blaine said before dipping Kurt and giving him a passionate kiss.


End file.
